Out
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Squall has an announcement to make. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all Final Fantasy VIII and it's characters…yada yada yada…no one's going to read this… __

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all Final Fantasy VIII and it's characters…yada yada yada…no one's going to read this…

__

Warnings: yaoi implications, but flame me anyway, I'm bored and need some entertainment

****

Out

Some of the occupants of Garden had all assembled in the office of Commander Squall Leonheart.

There were chairs scattered around, and those that had gathered talked among themselves. Squall had called them to announce something, but no one had a clue what it was.

"Do you think he's gonna quit garden or somethin'?" Selpie said to, Quistis and Riona were huddled in a corner speculating as to the nature of this summoning, and Irvine, Zell and Seifer done likewise on the other side of the room.

"No, of course not!" Quistis replied, "He's probably just going to take a leave of absence to visit his father…" Riona stood there with a goofy smile on her face…

Over across the room Seifer said, "Would he hurry up! I have some first year students to torture in half an hour."

Zell quickly cut him off, "Just shut up Seifer!" He glared at the other blond man; "He'll be here when he's ready"

Seifer stood up straight, ready to go for his weapon when Irvine stood in between them to try and diffuse the situation.

How ever, before blood could be spilt, the man in question came though the door.

Squall Leonheart stood surveying the room, an impressive sight as always. Those in the room took their places in the chairs and the commander stood in fount of them. He fidgeted with his ring for a moment, in an almost nervous gesture, trying to delay his impending speech.

"You'll all be wondering why I've called you here today…" Squall began.

"Get on with it wuss." Seifer heckled, and ignored the murderous look Zell gave him.

Squall took a deep breath and continued "There's something which I've been wanting to tell you all for a while now…something which I've been thinking deeply about…"

Riona in the fount row smiled and looked glittery eyed, as she held her breath for what Squall was about to say.

"I've come here to well…come out the closet. I'm gay."

There were several gasps from around the room, and one startled cry.

"Big deal, next not so shocking revelation." Seifer continued to heckle from his place perched on the table.

But Zell jumped up from his seat and said, "you told them!"

Squall gave a surprisingly warm smile back and held out his hand to the martial artist. His hand was took and he pulled Zell close to him, both gazing adoringly into each other's eyes. The young man continued, "I also have to say…Zell and I are an item."

Seifer started laughing but before he could continue Riona stood up and screeched, "Your GAY??"

The happy couple looked back surprised at her. The girl continued to fumble, "B-but the whole damn game! You swallowed my obvious flirtations so easily!"

Squall hugged Zell tighter; "I was confused…"

Riona was about the continue her protest when Seifer headed in, "Don't act so surprised Riona, we've all seen him standing on the world map, hand on hip like any old queen…let alone the whole rivalry between us"

The girl sat back down in her chair, contemplating over the news.

This time Zell spoke, "Also…Squall and I are going to start Balamb Garden's first Gay and Lesbian society." 

There were a couple of grins from in the audience, with Quistis piping up, "That would be a really…good thing to have."

"We thought it'd good to try and promote openness about sexuality…" With this Squall gave his blond lover a little kiss on his lips. "You just behave!"

Squall smiled back wickedly, "Make me."

That was all that was needed, for Zell dragged the Commander out the office towards the dormitories.

Everyone else started milling out the room, with Riona sitting there in dumb shock. But Seifer came beside and startled her by slapping his arm around.

"No need to worry sweet cheeks, I'm bi."

__

End

Author's notes:

Sorry…I was bored, it was 5am…

This is humorous but I take my yaoi very serious…ahem

Please read and review, thanks for reading.


End file.
